fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Kazesawa
"Everyone who laugh with you, the entire world will laugh!" Miku's catchphrase Miku Kazesawa is one of the characters of the Mythic Constellation Pretty Cure she is the princess and daughter of Queen Mystie and King Martin. She is also a popular idol in Earth. Story Miku is the princess of the Mystic Kingdom and the daughter of his Queen and King. Miku is very kind and gentle and like to play with her subjects the Starry Fairies she is always with her fairy Virgia. Miku's favorite foods are tempura,soja spagethis with vegetables pork,ginger pork with fragranced rice,vegetable beef,teriyaki chiken,fried noodles,miso soup ramen,maki sushi,rice cake crevette cones and beef salad ( all of this contains no calorie and are light) her favorite sport is gymnastic her passion and hobby are singing,dancing and acting she also like create and made clothes she made herself she also like modeling. Her parents supporting her to make her dreams can be a reality. Background Miku kingdom is invaded by the Dark Star Ship and Miku was stolen by the Dark Queen in a ice stone Miku concentrated her feeling to be the famous idol she dreams to be and to save her parents and her kingdom her feelings transform into the Constellation Miror her fairy transform into a Constellation Gem and Miku turn into Cure Virgo she came back and use the Virgo Arrow to purify the Dark Star. Going to Earth and became an Idol Miku with her PreCure power as the mission to find the others PreCures who lives in Earth Miku going to Earth with her parents and Miku find a house with them and already live in Earth. Miku's parents inscriving to L'École Abbe Lumiere and Miku meet Sophie,Yuki,Yuna Rin and Alice. Miku became Sophie bestfriend after saved her life.Miku find an agent of an Idol agency after singing in tge street when she is walking. The agent hear her song and told Miku " She can be the brand new top idol!" Miku didn't belive that and told her pareents to the meeting with the agent.Miku start a new life as a princess in reality and an popular idol. Became an Idol The Nebula agency find Miku singing in the front street when she is walking an agent hear her song and Miku meet the agent who told her "she has a beautiful voice" Miku didn't belive it and tell her parents and her friends the meeting with her agent. Miku passes an sing audition and win it and Miku start to be an Idol who is admired in the city and by her school friends Miku doesn't reveal her name so she choose a namascene " Cosmo". She gain lot of popularity and the became the new top idol. Miku's family became a rich family and Miku manage school work and auditionns. Etymology Miku means future Kaze means wind Sawa means swamp Miku Kazesawa means "future wind swamp". Items *'Constellation Mirror': (Seiza Miraa) Its the main item who can transform her into a PreCure when she say: "PreCure! Constellation Transformation!" (Purikyua! Seiza Henshin!) the diamond at the top starts glowing and she insert a Constellation Stone (Seiza Suton) and draw the sign of Virgo with her finger in the mirror. She can also call others items with the mirror. *'Constellation Stone': (Seiza Suton) Its a stone who is shaped like a diamond,Miku insert it in the top of the mirror who is shaped like the stone to insert it,after insert it the mirror show a amount of stars and the galaxy and draw the sign of her constellation. Miku's stone is turquoise blue. *'Moon Scepter': (Mun Seputaa) The moon scepter is the main item of Miku the scepter is in gold and the top has a golden crescent moon at the top,Miku use it to attacks her ennemies with her attacks Moonlight Beam,Crescent Boomerangs,Virgo Arrow and Eternal White. *'Virgo Charm': (Otome-za Shamu) Its a bracelet shaped like a heart with at the middle is the sign of her constellation,when Miku use it se can create a special attack who can protect her friends like the Virgo Shield and Light Mirror. This bracelet has also the power to transform Miku into an upgrade version of her and give her two alternate forms:Pure Bride and Cupid Angel. Attacks *'Moonlight Beam': (Munlaito Bimu) Miku create a bright sphere and create a bright explosion to purify her ennemi and when she say "Moonlight Beam!" (Munlaito Bimu!) and throw it to her ennemi. *'Crescent Boomerangs': (Kuresento Bumerangu) Miku with her scepter create silver boomerangs shaped like crescent moons and throw it to her ennemi and cut every barriers who is before her. *'Eternal White': (Etenaru Howaito) This is the most powerful attack Miku has,she create an amount of a white light who is able to stop every attack she received and can also blind her ennemi and can also purify it. With this attack Miku can also deliver her friends or an human to the hold of the Dark Stars. *'Virgo Shield': (Otome-za Shiludo) Miku create a big blue shield at the top of her to protect her and her friends and if an ennemi would like to attack her a lightning bolt touch it. *'Virgo Arrow': (Otome-za Aro) Miku take a big golden arrow and take an arrow and throw it to her ennemi with a trainee of white feathers and go to her ennemi and it instantly explode. Trivia *Her Star Sign is Virgo *Her favorite food is ginger pork with fragranced rice. *Her favorite drink is milk coffee and milk tea with honey. *Her favorite musics are J-Pop,Electro and Ballad music. *Her passions are singing,dancing,acting modeling and creates clothes she made herself. * Her fairy is Virgia. *Her favorite color is turquoise blue. * She is the only Cure who is an Idol and she is the most powerful cure. Category:Cures Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Blue Cures Category:Mythic Constellation Pretty Cure Category:Characters